pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumipon
Yumipon Yumipons are bow-wielding Patapons who believe that offense is the best defense. These Patapon have one of the largest attack range in the games (wind can increase or decrease the range of their attack, depending on which way it is blowing) and are always placed in the back of your army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in Fever, they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipons. "Yumi" means "bow" (弓) in Japanese The Yumipons have one of the longest range in the Patapon Army, and can be used to execute preliminary attacks. In Fever mode, they release 3 rapid shots to deal damage to a wide area. They have low HP and are weak against f ire, and the wind can influence them greatly, so they have a lot of weak points, but they're still incredibly powerful. Use them as the main back-rank units of the Patapon Army. Acquisitions Patapon Yumipons can be created by getting Yumipon's Memory from the mission Crack the Zigoton Fort! After that, you can create Yumipons at Mater by using Wood and Ore. Patapon 2 Clear Karmen Usso Forest Fortress to meet Don the Yumipon and obtain Yumipon's Memory. You can create more by using Fangs and Bones after retrieving Mater's Sprout. Later you will need Ore and Wood. Patapon 3 Yumiyacha Choose from the beginning or level up Taterazay/Yarida to level 15. Alosson Level up Yumiyacha to level 7. Abilities Fever Mode In Fever, the Yumipons shoot 3 arrows, tripling their already amplified damage output. This is very useful against bosses when you have Moriussoo Yumipons, because Moriussoo, with their natural 205% Stagger ratio, tripled with the Yumipon's triple attack, will be devastating. Any attack speed more than 4 seconds will nullify this advantage. ChakaChaka The Yumipons will fire their arrows at a shorter range, capable of hurting some front-line units. PonChaka~PonPon Same as Fever Mode, but increases damage output. Hero Modes Broken Arrow - Patapon 2 Your Hero will shoot out glowing yellow arrows that can pierce through enemies and buildings. Unlike other unit that only attack twice in one PonPon song, regardless of how low attack speed is, this attack can shoot out as many arrows as the stats say, depending on the Hero's attack speed. If your Hero has an extremely low attack speed (as a level 10 Chikurinchi Rarepon, for instance), he can easily fire at least one arrow per tenth of a second. With good equipments, Hero will literally and violently perforate everything. Meteor Arrow - Yumiyacha Yumiyacha will shoot multiple sparked red arrows into the air, then they will rain down on enemies like meteors, giving it the name Meteo Arrow. The number of arrows Yumiyacha fires depends on his Class Skills (Quickshot 1~6). The more he upgrades these Class Skills, the more arrow he fires. Arrow Shower - Alosson Alosson's Hero mode is similar to Broken Arrow, except he fires blue arrows that will explode on impact, and a lot faster. With certain equipments, Class Skills and Set Skills, Alosson can reach an extremely low attack speed of 0.07 second, allowing extremely fast attacks. Eagle Eye Yumipons have the longest attack range out of the whole army, so their angry eyes can warn you that danger is coming. In Patapon 3, Yumiyacha and Alosson lose this ability. Komu Yumipons *'Lutecci:' "I want to grow up, pon!" He goes out on the battlefield to earn Ka-ching. He thinks he's not strong enough but he'll give it all he's got! *'Hassh:' He loves firing of his bow. He loves it even more than three meals a day! He spends all his day at the target range, and neglects the rhythms. *'Markyu:' With his strong body, he can take down any prey, and he has the accuracy to match his strength. He does credit to his clan. Legend "This agile warrior once shot down three hundred hawks with a single arrow." Trivia *Yumipons can't hit a target at point blank range. *Yumipons are the most frail unit in Patapon, and the second most frail in Patapon 2, the most frail being Mahopon. *Yumiyacha and Alosson are also very frail at the start in Patapon 3, but by leveling up, they will become much more ideal to use. *The Yumipon Hero in Patapon 2 had no unlimited time frames, meaning that it is limited to how many arrows it can fire during Hero Mode, meaning the fastest attack speed of 0.02s is not performed; unlike Alosson, who has unlimited time frames and can fire as many arrows as he can based on his attack speed. es:Yumipon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Yumiyacha-Based